


From Now On

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Male-Female Friendship, Nobility, Period Inspired, Romantic Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Diana is summoned by her mother to her personal solar chamber, and she doesn’t know what to expect. Well – that’s not entirely true. She knows to expect a personal announcement for her engagement. Her mother’s council have began to make noise about her marriage and children.Diana has always known that it was bound to happen, that doesn’t make it easier to accept that she will not get to pick. Because if it were up to her, she would not hesitate to pick Steven of the House of Trevor, son of a Duke and an heir on his own right.
Relationships: Diana & Hippolyta (Wonder Woman), Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Wondertrev Lockout Bingo





	1. Betrothal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peggyleads (nani1986)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nani1986/gifts).



> For WonderTrevNet Lock Out Bingo. Square: AU

Diana is summoned by her mother to her personal solar chamber, and she doesn’t know what to expect. Well – that’s not entirely true. She knows to expect a personal announcement for her engagement. Her mother’s council have began to make noise about her marriage and children.

Diana has always known that it was bound to happen, that doesn’t make it easier to accept that she will not get to pick. Because if it were up to her, she would not hesitate to pick Steven of the House of Trevor, son of a Duke and an heir on his own right.

They had known each other since babyhood, and Diana knows well what kind of man Steve is. He’s kind and compassionate, calm and passionate, fierce in battle and wise in council. He’d be an excellent match for her, but she never spoke anything of a potential match and now… well, no use of crying now.

Diana knocks on her mother’s door. “Come in, Diana.” Her mother’s voice is calm, measured and betrays nothing.

Diana enters and closes the door behind her, “You wanted to see me, mother?”

Hippolyta smiles, opens her arms. “Yes, dear child, there’s much we must speak of.”

Diana walks into her mother’s arms, feels as she is embraced tightly and she returns, tucks her face in the crook of her mother’s neck. “I am listening.”

Hippolita pulls back, her eyes and face are serious and Diana swallows the knot at her throat. “Your engagement has been finalized.”

Diana does her best not to cry, instead she gives a jerky nod. “Whom am I to wed?” She does her best to make sure that her voice doesn’t shake. And she’s thankful for the years of training she’s received with her mother and tutors.

Hippolyta grabs Diana’s face between her hands, “I know this is not what you’d like, but you are a princess, a queen-to-be, we out of all people have so little freedom. If I could, I’d let you choose your consort, but the pressure grows and I had to pick for you.”

Diana watches her mother. “I understand, mother. I trust your judgment.”

Hippolyta searches her eyes, but Diana doesn’t look away. Then Hippolyta gives Diana a tiny smile. “Your future husband, is no other than Steven of the House of Trevor.”

Diana freezes, she’s sure that she has just misheard. She blinks, then searches her mother’s face, Hippolyta’s smile grows and she knows, her mother’s not lying. Her heart begins to beat loud and fast within her chest, hope blooms and she allows herself a tentative smile. “Mother?”

Hippolyta laughs at her tone, then kisses Diana’s forehead. “Do you think me blind, child? That I have not seen how you search for him? How he looks at you? I am old dear daughter, I know what I am seeing without needing words. Your darling Steve is to be your husband.”

Diana grins, her shoulders relax and feels like a weight has been lifted from them. “Truly?”

“Yes, child, truly.” Hippolyta takes Diana’s chin and holds her. “I’m not blind, you love him and I dare say he loves you too.”

“And you approve?”

“He’s of noble blood. And more importantly, a good man. You’ve both grown together, he’s no stranger to me and I rest easy to know he’d not complain about not being King. I will rest easy knowing that he will not stab you and take your crown. I approve, yes.”

Diana launches herself at her mother, “Thank you mother.”

Hippolyta embraces her daughter just as fiercely. “Be happy my love, be happy.”

* * *

Steve comes to the palace three days later. Diana does her best to be polite and well mannered, they are in public, after all, it could hardly do that she throw herself at his arms. As much as she’d like to, they are being watched by the whole court and some of the public.

“Welcome, Lord Steven,” Diana greets him, she’s smiling and so is he. “I hope you can make a home out of Olympia.”

Steve grins widely and knees, takes her hand in his and gives it a kiss, “My thanks my Princess, I am sure I will make a home out of Olympia, after all, it’s my bride’s home, it’s only fitting I make it so.”

Diana’s grin doesn’t fade and she just can’t wait for them to be alone, “Then come my Lord, allow me to show you your new chamber.”

Steve offers his arm and Diana takes it, she guides him through the palace, not that he needs to, after all, he’d spend a great deal of time in it already. He knows it by heart and she knows it. The court follows them inside, but only a servant shadows them when they make their way towards the family wing. And for the lack of words, their walk is not awkward, the silence suits them well.

Once they reach Steve’s chamber, they come to a halt. “I’ll leave you to your rest Steve,” Diana speaks softly. “I’ll be seeing you at the welcoming dinner.”

“Of course,” Steve says just as softly. “See you in a bit.”

Diana, feeling quite mischievous, gives him a quick kiss to his lips and all but volts. Steve is left at the door with a silly grin on his face.

* * *

Diana and Steve met at his door once more, she had chosen to wear a deep scarlet gown, her jewels were gold and inlaid with rubies, her hair was braided in the fashion she loved and wore a simple tiara that matched the rest of her jewels.

Steve was quite the handsome sight himself, he’d donned his uniform, the blue an almost perfect match to his eyes. “You look so beautiful.” He said, voice full of awe while he offered his arm.

Diana smiled and took his arm. “And you look quite handsome. Shall we?”

“As my Princess wishes,” Steve said and they made their way to the palace ballroom.

Diana looked around, her mother had surpassed herself. White flowers adorned everywhere, from centerpieces to garlands that hung from the ceiling and the pillars. White silk linens and tablecloths were set with gold plates and cutlery.

Dinner passed in a blur and Diana felt a tad nervous. She knew that she and Steve would’ve to open the dance floor, but not only with a simple dance, oh no, it would’ve be a public proposal and _then_ they would open the dance floor.

The time came faster than what Diana would’ve liked. A moment she was finishing dessert, the next her mother had quietly nudge her. Then Hippolyta stood, at once, the hall felt silent. Diana always admired her mother’s ability to command a room.

“My dear people,” Hippolyta began. “I thank you all for coming, for tonight we celebrate a very special occasion. Diana…”

Diana stood and so did Steve. She took his hand and they walked to the center of the ballroom. Once there, she could feel the eyes of everyone just… watching and waiting. “My Lord Steven,” she began. “For years we have known each other, and I have come to make the decision of asking if you would marry me.”

Gasps went up. Not everyone knew of the betrothal deal Diana knew, and she couldn’t help but to smile a little, it would seemed that her mother had outwitted some people, again.

Steve knelt, never taking his eyes off her. “My Princess, you honor me greatly with your proposal. And I’m very honored in accepting it. I hereby swear to always strive to be a good husband and consort.” As he spoke, Steve reached into his pocket and pulled an engagement ring. It was an oval sapphire, clear blue, a perfect match to his eyes.

Diana smiled and offered her hand, and watched as Steve slid the ring with care. And once the ring was in place, Steve gave her hand a kiss and then stood. Diana nodded, at once the music began and they began swaying.

Both of them had only eyes for each other, the world disappeared for a moment. And they danced until late the evening, changing partners here and there, accepting well wishes and congratulations. But they always came back to one another.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the formal announcement, Diana was the happiest she’d ever been. The prospect of marriage didn’t scare her anymore, she knew that she had a good partner in Steve and there was nothing to be afraid.

One night after dinner, Steve asked her to walk with him in the gardens. Steve directed her to their favorite fountain, there, he stood and looked at Diana with such tenderness, that she found herself blinking back tears.

“Diana,” Steve began. “I know we had to be the circus monkeys, but,” he reached into his pocket and pulled another ring and went to his knee. “Would you make me the honor of marrying me?”

Diana beamed, “Of course!” The ring, Diana noticed was one that spelled ‘Beloved’ with colored jewels set in yellow gold. This time, she offered her right hand and Steve slid the ring.

Steve rose and all but lifted her off the ground. “I am the happiest man alive!”

Diana laughed freely, holding onto him. “As am I! I feared the worst when mother announced that I would wed, only to find that it was to be you!”

Steve gave her a cheeky grin, “And you can’t take it back.”  
  
Diana laughed again. “Wouldn’t dream of it. I love you,” she said and cupped his face with her hands. “I would have no other.”

“I would have no other myself.” Steve’s intensity took her breath away. “Our story starts now Diana, from now on.”

Diana nodded and kissed him. Steve returned the kiss eagerly, his lips gliding with hers in perfect synchrony. She deepened their kiss, their tongues fought for dominance, warm and wet against the other, teeth clashing. They only parted when they ran out of breath.

“From now on,” Steve said.

“From now on,” Diana agreed, breathlessly.


	2. Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana looks at herself in the mirror and loves what she sees. 
> 
> Today’s her and Steve’s wedding day. Diana didn’t sleep at all, anxious and full of excitement, sleep eluded her all night, fortunately, she doesn’t feel tired at all. She’s awake and very much aware of every single thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm back to finish this, sorry for the delay. Enjoy.

Diana looks at herself in the mirror and loves what she sees. 

Today’s her and Steve’s wedding day. Diana didn’t sleep at all, anxious and full of excitement, sleep eluded her all night, fortunately, she doesn’t feel tired at all. She’s awake and very much aware of every single thing.

Diana, her mother and her aunt had broken their fast in private. It had given her a moment of calm, her mother’s unflappable calm soothed any nerves that she could have. Her aunt had cracked jokes, something rare for the general of their army, but Diana knew that Antiope was simply trying to ease her mind.

Back in her chamber, Diana had lounged in nightclothes until it was time to change to her gown. A gorgeous silk gown that fell of her shoulders, and her skirts fell down like gentle waves. It wasn’t cumbersome nor over the top, it was something she would be able to move and enjoy herself. Her shoes had been embroidered with their initials, her hair was half up, half down and set with a tiara of diamond in floral pattern and a soft tulle veil. Her make up was minimal, but she had opted for soft shades that brought up her features.

Once she was ready, Diana stood in front of the mirror, smile on her face. “The first and only time I’ll be a bride.”

And a few moments later, Diana was making her way to the chapel at her mother’s side.

* * *

  
The very first moment when Diana and Steve looked upon each other, it was like the whole world had disappeared. Everything narrowed down to the two of them. Diana felt overwhelmed and she knew that Steve did too, it was in his eyes, the way they gently glazed over with tears that he blinked away.

The ceremony proceeded without a single hitch, Diana couldn’t take her eyes of Steve and she felt joy, seeing him look at her with the same devotion she felt for him. Diana loved how he looked, so dashing in his black and blue uniform, his medals and the Order of Themyscira that her mother had bestowed on him the day prior.

They recited their vows as one, holding their hands and only letting go to place the wedding ring upon each other. Diana resisted the urge to giggle, she was so happy and she felt a surge of love for her mother for making it possible. 

When they kissed – after being declared married – it was perfect. The kiss was soft and sweet, full of love and tenderness, of promise and quiet passion. Diana knew they had to remain within propriety, which is why she understood why Steve pulled back with an apologetic look to his face.

“Our first kiss as husband and wife,” Diana said softly enough for him to hear. “I love you.”

Steve beamed at her, then offered his arm so they could exit the chapel. “I love you too, beloved wife.”

Diana’s smile was radiant.

* * *

  
The wedding dinner was delicious. They feasted upon roasted rack of lamb, cooked with herbs and mint sauce, freshly caught sole with butter sauce, duck with port and plum sauce, a delicious array of fresh vegetables cooked in different ways, all to perfection. Diana’s favorite, roasted cauliflower soufflé was chief among them. They also feasted on fresh berries with honey and cream, and finished it all with a small bite of apple sorbet. They drank wines native to Themyscira, both strong and sweet to match the course.

Diana and Steve fed each other little bites and pieces. They would share and they would giggle, happy and relishing being able to finally display publicly the love they had for one another.

They cut their cake with Diana’s own sword, as tradition demanded. Their cake, a beautiful confection of white chocolate and raspberry (to delight both of them), covered in buttercream and decorated with sugar flowers that had been painted in many colors to bright some color to it, at the top, it laid a small bouquet of baby roses and baby’s breath. Diana and Steve once more shared the cake from each other’s plate.

Once the dinner was over, Diana looked at Steve and whispered quietly, “Our first formal dinner as husband and wife.”

This time, it was Steve whose smile could have match the sun.

* * *

  
After the dinner, speeches were made now that people were no longer hungry and were more inclined to pay attention. Hippolyta was the first one, followed by Diana and then Steve. After that, Hippolyta announced that the newlyweds would be opening the dance floor.

Steve offered Diana his arm, she took it with a smile. They walked towards the center of the hall, and stood still for a moment, both simply smiling at each other. Then, the quiet sounds of music began to fill the air. 

Steve took Diana’s hand and placed his other on her waist, Diana in turn placed hers atop his shoulder. And once more, the world began to disappear. The people watching, the music, everything narrowed down to the other.

“I almost feared I would loose you,” Steve said softly. “I knew that I could not propose, so I had to wait and hope and with every day that passed, I almost lost hope that one day we’d be together.”

Diana blinked back tears at Steve’s vulnerable tone, “As did I.” She confessed. “I was afraid, you know how my mother can be, so I could only hope for the best.”

“And now we’re here.” Steve said, giving Diana a look that spoke of love and devotion. “Together at last.”

“Mother said she knew,” Diana whispered. “That we liked one another, I mean. I was so happy when she agreed to let us marry.”

“Then, I believe I owe our dear Queen a gift. Something she will speak of for years to come. Something tasteful, I’ll have to think on it.”

Diana laughed. “She’s not very picky.”

Steve gave her a look that said ‘Oh? Really?’. “Diana… you have a strange definition of picky.”

Diana laughed again, feeling lighter and happier than what she had felt all day. “Perhaps, but then again, she is my mother.”

“True…” Steve couldn’t finish, because the music stopped and the sounds of clapping filled the room.

“Our first dance as husband and wife.” Diana’s eyes were sparkling.

Steve simply took her hand and placed a gentle kiss atop of it.

* * *

  
Steve and Diana dance until late at night, it was only when they decided that enough was enough, and after thanking everyone who had attended, they bowed to Hippolyta and left for their room. They were in each other’s arms before the door closed properly, quite eager to spend their first night as husband and wife.


	3. Quarantine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The discease happened two weeks after their wedding.
> 
> Diana and Steve were still on honeymoon when the first people fell sick. And they returned to find people in full on quarantine. It was Antiope who met with them, “I’m sorry to both of you, but Hippolyta wants you to stay at the summer house.”

The disease starts two weeks after their wedding.

Diana and Steve were still on honeymoon when the first people fell sick. And they returned to find people in full on quarantine. It was Antiope who met with them, “I’m sorry to both of you, but Hippolyta wants you to stay at the summer house.”

Diana frowned, the summer house was far away. “Perhaps we could help?” She said, trying to avoid going away from the capital of Themyscira.

Antiope gave her a stern look. “You’re an only child, not even with heirs of your own. And these are your mother’s orders, dear niece. So off you go.”

Diana had to accept defeat, Steve, simply understanding that Hippolyta wanted them safe and secure, took her hand in his. “We’ll be fine, Diana. Think of it as an adventure, or even better, an extension of our honeymoon,” he gave her a flirty wink.

Diana laughed, “Oh that will be pleasant! You and I alone for the next few weeks, how charming.”

“Indeed.”

They made their way to the royal family’s summer house. The state was a sprawling beauty, lush green gardens that were still flowering, two elegant fountains stood on either side of the entrance. The house itself was large, painted a soft blue with accents in gold. It was meant as a relaxation home, a way for Hippolyta, Diana and Antiope to forget their troubles, a place to rest their weariness.

Steve had only been invited once, as a child. His mother had been a lady-in-waiting for Hippolyta once, and she had been invited for a private holiday for a week. “Well, we’re home.” He said.

Diana smiled, pleased that Steve would consider this house home. Because it was for her, the palace at Olympia was her main residence and it held a special place in her heart, but this home held dear memories to her. “And so it begins, our quarantine.” She didn’t hide her enthusiasm.

Steve gave her an amused look. “Lets hope we survive.”

“I’m sure we will. We have stuff to do here. Plenty.”

“But of course.”

They settled on Diana’s room, they unpacked and they left to make something to eat. They had decided to take turns, Steve had decided to take the first turn and make them something, fortunately, the house had been fully stocked and her aunt had promised that they would not lack anything.

Steve made their first meal, chicken dish that he knew by heart, something simple but filling. He and Diana ate while making plans for their quarantine and the toasted to more time alone and simply having time to be husband and wife.

And their quarantine went more or less like this:

During their first week, Diana decided that they should fill and have ready all the thank you cards from their wedding. It was a tradition that the bride and groom themselves replied to everyone who had sent a gift. It was a daunting task, but one they now had ample time to do with so very few distractions.

(If said distractions were of the flirty and romantic nature, they really wouldn’t admit it out loud to anyone.)

And so they did, each morning, after breakfast, they would sit in the dinning table with pen and paper and write a line or two to whomever it was that had attended their wedding. 

Diana had been very enthusiastic, clearly enjoying their time together. “This is nice,” she said one day, as they cuddled in the drawing room, it was late and Steve had lit a fire in the chimney. “This,” she said and kissed Steve. “Is really nice.”

Steve turned and kissed Diana, “Agreed,” he said against her lips. “Just you and me.”

“Yes,” Diana whispered back, then kissed Steve with increasing passion. “And no one around.”

(If they didn’t make it to the bed, well, no one would know.)

  
The second week, Diana decided to do some redecorating. “The drawing room needs to be redone,” She proclaimed. “And maybe the office, and my room to be honest.”

Steve gave her a wary look. “Diana…”

Diana shook her head, “No, I mean it! I know we have stuff on the guest house, plus the attic. It’s not like we’re taking hammers to the walls, just moving the furniture around.”

Steve gave her a side look, then sighed. “Fine.”

And so it went, that for an entire week, Steve and Diana moved furniture around until Diana was happy with how it all looked, changing vases, paintings, adding books here and there and adding more pictures. Diana also insisted on bringing in plotted plants. 

Every night for a week, Steve fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Much to the frustration of Diana.

  
The third week, well, the less we say the better. It was the first time Steve and Diana fought, with Diana storming outside and Steve chasing after her. But no matter what Steve said, Diana sent Steve to sleep in a guest bedroom.

Fortunately, on the third day, tempers finally cooled down and they came together once more. They more than made up for it in their bed.

  
The fourth week, it was one of frustration. For both of them. So they did the best they could. Diana began to play the piano again, Steve opted for puzzles and the guitar. But they never were far from each other. They kept company, and spoke in soft tones about dreams and plans and hopes.

For all the frustration, their marriage grew and steadied that week.

  
The fifth week, Diana decided to teach Steve to play the piano, Steve on his part, tried to teach Diana to sketch. It was an exercise in futility. Neither had the talent (or the patience it seemed) for the other’s chosen craft. They quit very early on.

(They blamed it on being on lock down).

The sixth week, they re-read the books that were all over the house. Fortunately, Hippolyta would send more books (along with official documents Diana had to be aware of) every so often. But still, with not much to do, they went through books at frightening speed.

  
The seventh week, well, it was a return to passion. 

“At this rate, we’ll probably have an heir after this.” Diana said as she rested against Steve’s shoulder.

Steve rubbed her skin gently, “Wouldn’t be a surprise. And also, they will likely be a boom of babies or increased separations when all of this is over.”

Diana frowned, “I suppose. We have been lucky so far, I guess it could be our newlywed shine.”

“That or that we are actually well matched,” Steve laughed, then kissed Diana’s forehead. “Some people rush to marriage, they marry the wrong sort or they look away from their partner’s faults. But now? We have no choice but to confront what and who we are with.”

“That is true,” Diana said softly, then yawned. “I’m just glad that while we have tempers, we are reasonable people.”

“Agreed.”

  
The eight week, frustration was high. Diana found herself feeling like a caged lion. She would stalk around the house, moving this, doing that. Washing dishes, trying to exercise and meditate to find herself giving up in frustration.

Steve, for his part, found himself unable to sketch, everything that he did was terrible or simply depressing scenes that he didn’t like. So, he did the only thing that made sense, he began to hit a bag of sand that Antiope had sent. Steve swore to himself to do something really nice for Antiope for it.

“Teach me,” Diana’s voice broke his concentration. “I know some martial arts, but your style of fighting is different. You’re boxing, yes?”

Steve stopped and turned to look at Diana, “Yes,” he said and wipe sweat of his brow. “I’m boxing, learned in the army. I’ll teach you, whenever you want darling.”

Diana smiled.

As it turned out, Diana excelled in boxing and she was able to rid of some of her frustration.

  
It was the middle of the ninth week, when Hippolyta informed them that the quarantine had lifted and they could return to Olympia. Diana cried in joy and Steve let out a deep sigh of relief. Finally, they would have human contact again.

“I’ll miss this place,” Steve admitted.

Diana looked at him as she prepared to get up the carriage. “Really?”

“Yes, I know we were frustrated and not at our best selves, but we had time alone. We had fun, in our way.”

Diana had to admit that he was right. “We can always escape from time to time.”

Steve smiled. “I know.”

Diana returned the smile, “Now, let us go love, I miss my mother.”

Steve climbed and took of Diana’s hands in his. “Our main home awaits, let us go.”

Diana rested her head on his shoulder, “Home is with you. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

It was time to return to their duties.


	4. Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was perfectly fine, Steve and Diana had been back at the palace for six months now, life had progressed as it should.
> 
> That is, until one morning.

Everything was perfectly fine, Steve and Diana had been back at the palace for six months now, life had progressed as it should.

That is, until one morning.

Diana awoke with a groan, beside her, Steve stirred but didn’t wake. She gave a small glare, but threw the covers off and gently sat up, placing her feet on the ground. She tried to stretch, but as she raised her arms, she felt her breast sore. “Oh what now?” She muttered to herself, but ignored the soreness, it was nothing, she probably had slept badly or her period was coming soon.

Unfortunately, the soreness on her breasts didn’t lessen, it was there and it was constant. Not only that, but it seemed that her chest was incredibly sensitive. Many times, Diana found herself hissing at her brassiere or how her nipples would harden and hurt at the slightest touch.

It was nothing, Diana told herself. It would go away as soon as her period started.

But something else happened, her usual love for salmon diminished. In fact, she now could hardly stand the aroma. One day, when he had to attend an event that included food, Diana nearly recoiled when a plate of salmon was placed in front of her. Only her years of courtly training stopped her from flinching. She ate the salmon, courtesy demanded it, but she could barely stand the flavor.

That wasn’t the only strange thing that happened. One day, Diana realized that food she normally enjoyed, prepared by the same cooks who had work at the palace for years, became bland and tasteless.

“It tastes like nothing, Steve. Can’t you see?” Diana said, frustration tinging her voice. She moved her food around, luckily, it was only her and Steve for dinner, her mother was away for an event. “I just can’t taste anything.”

Steve gave her a strange look, “Diana… it tastes fine to me.” He shrugged and ate another bite of the chicken. “I can taste it well, the rosemary and thyme are fine. There’s no lack of salt or pepper, the sauce is right where you want it.”

Diana frowned, looked at her plate and took another bite of her own. “It’s just… well, never mind. If you say it’s fine, it is. You’re not one to mince words, much less tolerate bland food.”

Steve patted Diana’s hand. “I’m sure it’s nothing, see if it happens tomorrow.”

It did happened the following day.

Not only that, but Diana woke with a terrible nausea and, had she had anything on her stomach, she would have throw up more than the water she drank before getting out of bed.

A worried Steve held back her hair, “Diana, perhaps you should see the medic?” He asked in a gentle voice.

Diana did her best to smile, but she was still with a rolling stomach and she felt slightly dizzy. “I’m sure I just ate something bad.”

Steve frown, “Diana, love, we had the same thing for dinner.”

Diana’s brows furrowed, “Then, dinner didn’t agree with me. I’m fine.”

Steve, who knew that tone well enough, simply shrugged. He was still worried, but he knew better than to push too much. “Fine, but promise me that if it keeps up, you’ll see a medic.”

Diana rolled her eyes and immediately regretted it, she closed them quickly trying to calm the nausea and dizziness. “I promise.”

“Thank you.”

Another strange thing was, how tired and sleepy she was. Once, going over some new paperwork in her desk, Diana found herself yawning, her lids dropping heavily, as if she had not slept and now her body was asking for her to sleep and rest. But she had slept well the night prior.

The most worrisome thing was, that once she stood quickly and Diana felt herself loosing consciousness, but not before listening to Steve’s cry of ‘Diana!’. She woke in their chambers, a worried looking Steve at her bedside.

“Steve, what happened,” Diana’s voice sounded groggy, even to her ears.

“Oh Diana,” Steve’s voice and face was full of relief. “You fainted. Gave us all a good scare.”

Diana frowned, “I fainted? I never faint.”

“Well, you did. Fortunately, Charlie caught you before you hit the floor.”

Diana was silent. It was worrisome indeed, but she had a small inkling as to what it all pointed too. She thought as to when it had been her last cycle. Then sighed, she was two weeks late. And that was incredible unusual, her cycle was almost always on time, at worst, she would be late by a day or two. “I think, I need to see a medic,” her voice was small and unsure.

Steve immediately stood and sat next to her in the bed, “Diana, whatever it is, we’ll be fine.” But his voice shook with worry.

Diana tried to smile, to calm him down. “Oh, I don’t think this is a bad thing. And if it is what I think it is, we’ll be more than fine.”

Steve arched an inquisitive eyebrow, “You sure?”

This time, Diana’s smile was genuine. “Positive.”

“Well then, I’ll call the medic.”

“Thank you.”

Steve stood and went in search of the resident doctor. Diana leaned back on the bed, a gentle smile on her face and her hand rested on her still flat stomach. “I hope I’m right,” she said out loud.

The doctor came a few minutes later, Steve waited outside, and Diana could hear him pacing in the corridor. But the doctor seemed to agree with Diana, gave his instructions and then left the room. Steve didn’t wait long to enter.

“Well?” His voice was quiet and worried.

Diana beamed at him. “All is well, my love. Do not worry, it’s just a tiny little thing.”

Steve looked simultaneously relieved and confused, “I don’t get it.”

Diana’s smile didn’t diminished in its intensity. “Oh, I’ll be fine… in about seven to eight months.”

Steve’s brow furrowed in confusion, then his eyes widened and looked at Diana with so much love and something akin desperate hope. “Diana… are you saying…?”

Diana laughed and extended her hands, Steve immediately drew near and took them. “I am saying, my darling, that we’ll be having a little on soon.”

Steve’s eyes filled with tears, and gently wrapped his arms around Diana, as if he were afraid to hurt her. As if she were the most fragile and precious thing ever. “Oh.” Then he sighed, kissed Diana’s hair and gently squeezed her. “Oh love. Oh my love, we’re having a baby.”

Diana returned his hug, but she grabbed him fiercely, all would be well, she knew deep in her heart. “We’re having a baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> The ring has the following stones in order: Beryl | Emerald | Liddicoatite | Opal | Violet Sapphire | Emerald & Diamond


End file.
